Metagross
Metagross (Japanese: メタグロス Metagurosu) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Metagross are made up of two Metangs that fused together. It has four brains which are all linked together as one by a complex neural network with the intelligence to solve highly complex equations faster than a super-computer. Special abilities In the game, Metagross has the ability "Clear Body", which prevents any of its stats from being lowered. Evolution Metagross is the evolved form of Metang as of level 45, and is the final evolutionary form of Beldum. It can further evolve into Mega Metagross, when using the Metagrossite. Game Info Locations |backcolor= |rubysapphire=Evolve Metang |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Metang |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Metang |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Metang |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Metang |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare }} Side Game Locations |backcolor= |RSPinball=Evolve Metang |Trozei=Phobosphere Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Metang |PMD2=Aegis Cave (Rock Chamber) |Ranger1=Go-Rock Squad Base |Ranger2=Evolve Metang |PPWii=Cavern Zone }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Metagross has four brains in total. Combined, the four brains can breeze through difficult calculations faster than a supercomputer. This Pokémon can float in the air by tucking in its four legs. |sapphire=Metagross is the result of two Metang achieving fusion. When hunting, this Pokémon pins the prey to the ground under its massive body. It then eats the helpless victim using the large mouth on its stomach. |emerald=Metagross has four brains that are joined by a complex neural network. As a result of integration, this Pokémon is smarter than a supercomputer. |firered=It is formed by two Metang fusing. Its four brains are said to be superior to a supercomputer. |leafgreen=It is formed by two Metang fusing. Its four brains are said to be superior to a supercomputer. |diamond=Metang combined to form it. With four brains, it has the intelligence of a supercomputer. |pearl=Metang combined to form it. With four brains, it has the intelligence of a supercomputer. |platinum=Metang combined to form it. With four brains, it has the intelligence of a supercomputer. |heartgold=It folds its four legs when flying. Its four brains are said to be superior to a supercomputer. |soulsilver=It folds its four legs when flying. Its four brains are said to be superior to a supercomputer. |black=Metang combined to form it. With four brains, it has the intelligence of a supercomputer. |white=Metang combined to form it. With four brains, it has the intelligence of a supercomputer. |black 2=With four linked brains, it's more intelligent than a supercomputer, and it uses calculations to analyze foes. |white 2=With four linked brains, it's more intelligent than a supercomputer, and it uses calculations to analyze foes. |x=With four linked brains, it's more intelligent than a supercomputer, and it uses calculations to analyze foes. |y=Metang combined to form it. With four brains, it has the intelligence of a supercomputer.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |rbysapspr = RS 376 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 376 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = RS 376 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = |dpsprs = |ptspr = |ptsprs = |hgssspr = |hgsssprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Metagross BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = 376_-_metagross.gif |xysprs = |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances In the anime Metagross first appeared in anime during the events of MS007 where a trainer named Rebecca used it. It appeared again under the ownership of Tyson. *Rebecca's Metagross *Anabel's Metagross *Tyson's Metagross *Psychic's Metagross *Shiny Metagross *Crispin's Metagross *Steven's Metagross Gallery 376Metagross_AG_anime.png 376Metagross_Dream.png 376Metagross Ranger 3.jpg 376Metagross_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg Metagross_concept_art.png Trivia *Metagross is the heaviest non-legendary Pokémon, at a weight of 1212.5 lbs. **Overall, it is the second heaviest Pokémon. The heaviest Pokémon is Groudon. *Metagross is the only genderless Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. *Metagross is the only Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon that can't learn any -type moves. *Metagross is only Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon that doesn't look like a dragon and it is not -type. *Metagross is the only Pseudo-Legendary who doesn't share any type with the rest of the Pseudo Legendary, as none of them are or . Etymology Metagross' name may be derived from the word metal and the French word gros, which means "big". It may also come from cross, due to its big cross on its face. Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Heavy Pokémon